You don't love me?
by Toma.X.Jones
Summary: About a couple of teens falling in love, breaking up, stalking/fangirling and being 'emo'. Oc x Mikan then Oc x Oc and MikaNatsu. On a side-note fluff cannot be achived cuz I suck. Love triangles too can't forget about those...
1. In Which They Break Up

"Why don't you love me?" Mikan asked her boyfriend. Masato stared at his girlfriend with wide eyes he didn't love her? What kind of question is that? He loved her with _**most**_ of his heart. It was true; his heart did belong to someone else. "Mikan, do think we should _**break**__**up**_?" "I think we should Masato…"

The news of the break up spread like wild fire. Natsume was actually happy about this. Toma was quite shocked. Masato and Mikan were lovey-dovey yesterday. The cross-dresser sighed. She was kind of jealous of Mikan. Masato was … **special**. He blew up the classrooms every other day; his cousin was a psycho maniac, and he was quite…cute. His blond hair shining in the sun, those clear hazel eyes that just drag you in… Toma couldn't believe it. She just named some things about her best friend. Did she think of him as a best friend… **or ****more**?

Tsuji looked at Toma form the corner of her eye. From her point of view, Toma had developing feelings for Masato. Masato already had feelings for Toma; yet he dated Mikan Sakura. Tsuji just drank her tea…

Mayumi was enraged. If Masato dared play with her cousin's heart **she ****would ****kill ****him**. Toma still didn't know the difference between **like** and _**love**_.


	2. In Which They Break In

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice is not mine

**Masato's Room**

**Masato POV**

It was just another day at Gakuen Alice. There was a late study session last night. My head was crammed with too much knowledge. I sat up groggily in my bed. Three girls lay sleeping on my king sized bed. First I was like; _sweet girls!_ But then I was like; _most of my friends are girls_… Yup. It was just Toma, Mayumi and Fujimoto. _But how'd they get in my room anyway?_

**FLASHBACK**

"**Ugh… I'm so tired Mayumi, I don't want to study anymore~!" cried Toma. They had deiced to go to Central Town with Mikan. Fujimoto was listening to her IPod. Mayumi came out with an idea. "Why don't we go to Masato's room? He can help us study." "Mother of god, Mayumi your genius!"**

"**How are we supposed to get in this room?" questioned Fujimoto. "We can use my balcony! He's right next door anyways!" exclaimed Toma. Opening Toma's balcony, they all jumped towards Masato's balcony. "How do we get inside? I'm pretty sure he locked it Tom-"Click**_**. **_**"My key and his are the same, stupid Fuji." They stepped inside Masato very large dorm room. **_**Damn this place is bigger than I thought… **_**they all thought at the same time. They found Masato sleeping on his desk. **_**Aww his looks so cute…**_** Toma thought. **_**I need to blackmail this guy…**_** thought Mayumi and Fuji. They took Masato's study notes and reviewed them (an hour later). "Ugh... My brain hurts now…" cried Toma, clutching her head. Mayumi was already asleep on Masato's couch. Fujimoto was on… Masato's…BED. ASLEEP. "Oh my Gosh, does that mean I'm the only one awake?" Toma asked herself. Mayumi sleeped -walked to Masato's bed. Then Masato's did. Toma began taking Multiple Pictures of her friends. Toma began to yawn. "Since I can't beat 'em join um' "Toma yawned as she plopped right between Fujimoto and Masato.**

**Flashback end**

"Ok now how do I get out my bed?" These stupid girls are in my way… Mayumi's legs were tangled with mine- _That's not good_. Toma was cuddling me like I was a heater… Fujimoto was; well Fujimoto. Itching her stomach and mumbling about food. I could just teleport; _but that doesn't seem right_. "Hey guys wake up!" Toma stirred slightly. "**WAKE UP GOD DAMN IT!**"

"**DUDE SHUT THE FRONT DOOR!"**

"**NO NOT MY FRIED CHICKEN!"**

"**MASATO YOU JERK I'LL KILL YOU!"**

They were already late for class; which also had an exam that day. The "legendary four" all failed their exams; and had to take make-ups.

**The End**


	3. In Which There At War

_**In Which There at War.**_

_O.c's are mine. Gakuen Alice is not._

Toma would not tolerate this. THIS WAS THE LAST TIME. "God damn it they need to listen to me." Toma walked towards her cousin, Mayumi Kishi. The two glared at each other. "First, that was mean. Second, I don't think of would be jealous of him. Third, Masato doesn't like me." Mayumi looked like she was about to laugh her ass off. The tears falling from Toma's cheeks hit the ground. The lunchroom became quiet. Her hiccups echoed. Ruka, Mikoto and Mikan went to see what's wrong. "T-t-Toma are you alright?" Mikan's words only made Toma cry harder. Mayumi just stood there looking like a damn fool. Her glare sent hatred towards her older cousin. Toma fled the scene before Ruka could catch up. Masato looked at Natsume confused. "_Stay away from Mikan_" is what Natsume said to Masato. He just shrugged his shoulders. They broke up already; so why should Natsume be so upset? Masato had other things to worry about. Like a certain black haired girl. He had bumped into the said person. Toma looked at her best friend; or crush? "Hey you alright? You're really tearing up…" Toma flinched as Masato wiped away the tears. "Thanks Masato, but I really should be going." Toma walked past him; into her dorm. Jumping onto her bed taking out the crumpled piece of paper. The letter in her hand is addressed to in fancy handwriting:

_Dear Xara, as you know you're turning 18 soon. Do you know what that means? Your **arranged marriages interviews** will be coming soon. I hope this school changed you into a proper lady._

_ Love,_

_ Grandmother Jones_

Toma looked at the letter with anger before crumpling the paper and tossing away. Using her X-ray Alice, Tsuji looked and read the letter over and over. Fujimoto was probably the most normal. She didn't have all of the problems, bottled up inside, she could confess, unlike two people she knew.

**Chapter 3 END**

**Tomoko: Well…That was ok**

**Bryant: Vote on Toma9398's Poll to see if I make an actual appearance in a fanfic**!


	4. In Which She Confesses

**Special Valentine Chapter 4**

_**In Which She Confesses**_

The Valentine's Day Dance was coming around the corner. Everyone seemed to have a date except for _two certain people_. Toma looked outside on her balcony. The sky seemed to darken a bit. _This sucks; I want to be with him but I don't want to confess_. "Toma." Toma's nearly jumped out of her skin; Masato was in her room, right behind her. _He's a little too close to me I can feel his breath,_ Toma thought. Masato was going to do it. He was going to confess to his best friend. His friend of five solid years. Masato gave Toma a tight squeeze from behind. Toma gasped from his sudden action. "W-w-What are you doing, Masato?" asked Toma as she tried to break free for his grasp. Toma got free from his hold and covered her face to hide her blush. "Did I do something? I was trying to be 'romantic', did I you make uncomfortable?" Toma stared at her crush, seeing that he didn't have his glasses. "Hey Masato, I have to tell you something." "What is it, Toma?"

The music from the dance was blasting so loud that they both could hear it. It was J Holiday's song Bed, which seem highly inappropriate during Valentine's Day.

"I like you a lot, Masato", Toma said over the loud music. Masato couldn't hear her.

_**Chapter 4 END**_


	5. In Which They Meet

**In Which They Meet**

**Flashback Chapter 5**

**Gakuen Alice is barely in this Chapter.**

**These OC's are mine**

It was in the 6th grade they had met. A math classroom, to be exact. "You all need to pair up with someone for this next project," Ms. Malorin said in her very Polish accent. Everyone who knew each other from there old schools began to pair off for the project. Fujimoto had paired herself with some girl named Tsuji, leaving Toma by herself. Toma sighed; her whole class thought that she was crazy delinquent or something. "It seems that a few children aren't paired up", Ms. Malorin said as she glanced down at the class roaster. "Hmm… Akibara-kun you cloud be with…Ms. X. Jones", she declared from her desk. Gasps and ooh's erupted from the class as Masato Akibara, the official class nerd headed towards the weirdest girl in the sixth grade. "What's your name? My name is Toma and I'm a girl; if you couldn't tell", Toma proclaimed boldly. "My name is Masato Akibara; is it true that your part alien?" he replied. Toma's foot connected to Masato's jaw in a matter of seconds. Ms. Malorin was too engrossed in her magazine to even realize that two of her students were have a-disagreement.

**7th Grade- Before Gakuen Alice**

"Hey Masato have you seen Toma? I can't seem to find he-"Tsuji found herself looking at something so cute. Toma was lying on Masato's lap; deep in sleep while Masato couldn't handle his best friend doing something like this. "Tsuji… Help me; I can't get her to wake up, what should I do?" Tsuji's perverted grin could bring old men to shame. "Why don't you KISS her, Masato? That would wake her up." Masato blushed different shades of red. Kissing his best friend didn't seem appropriate. "W-w-Why would I do that! That's crazy she doesn't even like me…" Masato mumbles under his breath. Tsuji heard the last part. "I **PROMISE** to get you two together! Cross my heart and hope to die **FOREVER ALONE**!" Tsuji says proudly; waking Toma in the process. "Tsuji what are you two talking about? I was having such a nice dream…" Toma yawned as she rubbed her eyes.

**Toma's Dream**

**Toma POV**

"_**Will you go out with me?" the boy asked me. Not any of the girly-girls in my class but me. The very boyish looking me. He pulled me into a tight hug. "Ah! What are you-"He kissed me, and I didn't do anything to stop him. It was a very sweet kiss.**_

**Chapter 5**

**IKe: Hey hey hey! How's you doing?**

**Author-Tomoko: Oh it's you –o-**

**Ike: Why you so mean? **


	6. In Which It Is NOT A DATE

**Chapter 6**

**In Which it was NOT a Date**

**Gakuen Alice is not mine**

"Can you go to the amusement park with me!' Toma asked Masato in the hallway. First you couldn't read his expression. Then, his glasses fogged up due his major blush. "S-s-sure why not?" Mayumi and Tsuji looked at their friends from the end of the hallway. Finally some progress between those two, Tsuji thought excitedly. "Well I guess it's a group-thing then. Bye Masato", Toma smiled as she walked away. Tsuji eye twitched irritably. It was a **DOULBE DATE.**

"Gahhh~! Why it can't be the two of them** ALONE**!" Tsuji yells at the top of her lungs. Everyone in the hallway looked at her like she was crazy.

**THAT NEXT MORNING-TOMA'S DORM**

Toma was checking herself out in her mirror. She was wearing a red sun dress that stopped right above her knees. _This seems a bit too flashy,_ she sweat dropped. Toma changed into black short-shorts, a red shirt with black lines running horizontally with black converses. _Nah, the shorts are to 'short'. Ah, screw it_. Toma changed into a black graphic tee, pure white cargo pants and black flats. Wow I have a weird taste in clothes.

**The AMUSEMENT PARK- Front gates**

Toma stood there waiting for the others to arrive. She got there an hour ahead of everyone. Mikan runs to Toma; out of breath. Mikan had on baby blue dress stopping right above her knees. Her auburn hair tied in a side bun with a light pink tie. "Toma you got here really early! Did the boys come yet?" Saying they were boys was an understatement. Natsume and Masato grew up to be handsome young men. Mikan and Toma were waiting for the boys to arrive. Five minutes. Not here yet. Thirty minutes later… "It all your fault, Natsume! We could have been earlier than the girls." Masato muttered. "Well since everyone is here let's go in!" Mikan shouts happily.

**The AMUSEMENT PARK- Inside**

Toma and Masato tried out some carnivals games while Mikan and Natsume went to the café. "Come test you luck ladies and gentlemen! If you could stack these ten pennies on this man's belly, you cloud win _THE ULITMATE PRIZE_!" The shady looking man announced gesturing to the other man's large gut. "Looks interesting, let's try it out, Toma", Masato said. The fat man's gut was utterly disgusting. Junk food wrappers, sticky stuff (No one knew what it is), and it was hairy. "You do it. I'm **NOT** going near that, Toma." Masato stated. You freakin' **WIMP** Toma thought as the man gave her the ten pennies. She approached the hairy man with fear. She had five minutes to stack ten pennies on a fat guy's gut. "Oh and if you **LOS**E for any reason, you have to _**CLEAN HIS BELLY**_!" the guy at the booth said, gaining a crowd in the process. Toma began stacking the pennies. With a crowd cheering her on, **MAYBE** she could do this. Toma had about seven pennies stacked when Masato noticed shady man give the fat guy a thumb up. You know something bad going to happen. The fat man burped, the stench of his breath stinging Toma's eyes. The gut jutted out, causing the pennies to fall. "Sorry but **YOU LOSE! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS!** "The shady man screamed to the crowd. _YEAH~!_ The crowd roared in delight. Toma was given a pail of water, soap and a brush to clean the gut. You could hear Masato dying of laughter in the corner. _Well that was embarrassing_, Toma thought after washing her hands for tenth time. "Well what should we do now, Masato?" "We should go on this new roller-coaster called** Power Lights**. I heard its real fun." So they went on line, minding their own business, when someone cut Masato. Toma was suddenly jerked forward when Masato grabbed her arm and dragged her towards the front of the line. The people they just cut booed them as the two got to the front. The worker really didn't care so he let them on first, giving those flashing goggles. Masato and Toma had the **FIRST TWO** seats. Somehow, Mikan and Natsume were right behind them. _Think of your happy place_, Toma thought as she sighed. The roller-coaster started its journey skywards. Higher and higher until it almost reached the clouds. Soon, it made its way to the top. "Hey Toma I know this is a bad time but I figured this is the only way I could tell you," Masato said softly. _Tell me what!_ Toma thought frantically. "I s-s-sort of** LIKE** you!" He tried to yell, but the roller-coaster decided to drop. Toma could read his lips. She would blush, but going down a roller-coaster at inhumane speeds make her screams of terror extra loud.

**Back at GAKUEN ALICE-**

"That was fun, Toma! We should do that again. _Maybe you could bring Masato as a real boyfriend_", Mikan said, whispering the last part. Toma blushed and just turned away from her friend. Tsuji and Mayumi were spying on Masato and Toma**-AGAIN.** _"So are they gonna kiss or what?" "Mayumi shut up! They'll hear us!"_ Tsuji whisper-yells. Masato and Toma are standing really close to each other._** HURRY UP AND KISS ALREADY!**_ Mayumi almost screams. Tsuji had to knock her out cold. Almost there Masato said in his head as his lips reached closer to Toma's. There _JUST ABOUT_ to kiss when-"Oh Big Brother! I have come for you, my love!" _Oh come on!_ Tsuji screams getting up from the bushes, with an unconscious Mayumi. Toma stood back from Masato, turned ruby red and ran away. Arianna stood there, in confusion. Did her lovely big brother **NOT** want to see her?

**Chapter 6 END**

**Ike: what ever happened to that kid? What's his name? I seem to forget…**

**Author-Tomoko: His name was Bry-Bry and he has now left this world into the next**

**Bry-Bry: I'm right here, weirdo**

**Author-Tomoko: I AM NOT WEIRD!**

**Ike: Well since Tomoko wants to write more- Here!**

**Catharine and Brenda**

**Jake was frickin' retard. He had beautiful girls (including myself) surrounding him-But no he has to date a girl that can't even speak, that's not even in our universe. I know it sounds crazy right. Ever since I transferred here, he was my only friend. I have developed a major crush on him. I mean MAJOR CRUSHAGE IN PROGRESS. There were only two things in my way: Onsane Namikaze, Jake's mute girlfriend and …BRENDA, the stupid whore of the school that was Jake's only crush of the school. It seems she trying to win him over with her SAGGY BALLOONS. Not. Gonna. Happen. Seriously does any boy have good taste in this school?**


	7. In Which They Came From the Future

**Chapter 7: In Which They Came From the Future**

**Gakuen Alice is not mine**

It was a rainy spring morning and Toma was jogging at normal pace when she saw a large cardboard box. _Well that's weird,_ Toma thought as she ran right past it. She was approaching the dorms when she saw the box again. Toma glared at it and headed to her dorm room. Toma open her door to find the box in her dorm. "**STUPID IDIOT WOMAN~!**" Three boys screamed as they burst from the box in anger. Toma jumped back in surprise. "How'd you get in my room!" Toma shrieked. The three boys just stared at her with puzzled gazes. "But, _Mama_! You told us to come into the past!" the youngest boy cried. His ruby red eyes piercing Toma's own. "How'd you little boys get in my room?" Toma asked softly, trying to compose herself. The eldest son stood tall and started at his 'mother'. "My name is Akira, the one with glasses is Terrance and the obnoxious one is Daisuke."-"**HEY** Aki-nii that's not cool! I'm not…Whatever you just said!" Daisuke shouted, tapping his foot. "Hey shorties I still need proof. You know to 'confirm' everything." Toma stated calmly. The three brothers stared at her in silence. _Crickets. Silence. Crickets. More silence_. "We have a photo album, Mother. It holds each and each part of your future life." Terrance said curtly passing a large green photo album. Toma takes it cautiously; lifting its heavy cover. She began to quickly turn and analyze each page at a fast pace. _"Do you think she'll forgive us, Terry, Aki-nii?"_ Daisuke whispered to his older brothers. "Forgive you for what, Dai-Dai?" Toma smirked, already guessing her sons nicknames. "Well you see on this Mother's Day in the future, we forgot to tell you happy mother's day. Later that day you were killed in a train bombing; never to come home." Akira said trying to hold back tears. He then wept into his sleeve, turning away from his now-younger mother.

Masato wondered why Toma wasn't returning any of his calls. _Its three o'clock where is she?_ Masato wondered as he passed a certain bush. "Tsuji. Do you know where Toma is? I haven't seen her all day." The bush girl look equally concerned. "I thought she was with you." Now the two classmates had a tinge of fear. Just where was Toma?

"**GYYYYYYYYYYAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"** Tsuji pointed to the Northern forest, where a giant cloud of smoke was emerging. Tsuji held Masato's shoulder as they teleported to the vast forest. Tsuji and Masato stared at the sight. There Toma was, battling three young boys with their Alice. One of the boys spotted Masato immediately and began to charge at him. As soon as the boy got close enough, Masato activated a barrier between him and the boy. _**"You. You could have stopped everything. But no you had to care of some family that probably doesn't exist! Do you know why I wear contacts? It's because of YOU!"**_ Masato and Toma look confused as Akira continues. _**"I use to look up to you, Akibara. Really, I did. But the way you treated women… It disgusted me to my very core. That's when you dated my own mother, broke her heart on live television and shunned my family name. That's when I learned the truth. About my real father. His name was**_- Terrance slammed his older brother to the ground. "We already tampered with the past enough, Akira. You could have _erased your whole existence_. We only came for Daisuke's sake." Terrance whispered to Akira, a murderous intention in his eyes. "Oh yeah that's right. Mama happy mother's day~!" Daisuke said clapping. Toma looked in the sky where red petals were littering the sky. It's so wonderful, Toma thought as she felt tears stream down her face. Tsuji was recording the whole thing, capturing the pure beauty of it all. Masato let Akira free, who just glared. Terrance pushed up his thinned framed glasses. "Alright Daisuke I promised you a day with mother. Time has run out; let's go before we change our history." Terrance said as he opened a time portal with ease. "I don't wanna leave, Terry! I still have lots of questions to ask about this time period. Also I wanna take a picture." Daisuke whined as he hugged his mother's waist. "No. we don't have even time. Let's go **NOW**." "Terry~! Please?" "No" "**PLEASE TERRY WITH HOENY AND SUGAR AND CHERRIES ON TOP**?" "**I SAID NO**" "Oh come on Terrance, it's just a photo", said Toma smiling at her middle child. "Okay, since you allowed it, _**Mother**_." Tsuji motioned the family to get closer. Terrance was blushing, while Daisuke was in the middle with Akira on his left side with their mother in the back. After taking the photo, it was really time to go. Daisuke and Toma were crying, hugging everyone, Terrance was still being a prick; trying to hurry everyone while Akira just shook Masato's hand. _**"I'll still never forgive you. When I'm old enough I'll come and KILL YOU."**_ Akira whispered deadly to Masato. Masato just shook the threat off. The three brothers gave on giant hug to their mother, and then went back to the future.

Chapter 7 End


	8. In Which Toma Went Missing

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice is not mine

_**Chapter 8- In Which Toma Went Missing**_

Masato ran towards the girls. Mayumi scowled. "You know where she is right? Masato you were the last person to see her…"

**A Flashback**

_Toma twirled and laughed. "Can't catch me, Masa!" She was far ahead of him, running and skipping. "Where are we going?" "Somewhere, you'll see" a playful smirk on her lips. Toma ran faster into the forest. Masato focused and teleported in front of her. He squeezed her sides. A squeal emitted from her. "Are we there yet, Toma? I'm so tired..." Masato mumbled, placing his head on her shoulder. Toma squeaked and her breath hitched. Toma just shrugged him off and pointed. There in the center was a well. An old battered chipped up wishing well. "Why a well Toma?" "**WELL**, if you must know this is the only way we can be alone and…Do things…" Masato sat on the bench that was next to the well. Toma sat next to him, playing with her hands. Masato looked at the sky. This continued for five minutes. "So..." Toma inched towards Masato's lips. She held his hands as she continued. Masato just say there, processing what was going on. Is she really? He thought as Toma softly pressed his lips against his. Isn't it supposed to be the other way around? Toma as her hands tangled themselves into Masato's messy blonde locks. Masato's arms wrapped around Toma's waist. His face was flushed as she pulled back. "You're so cute when you're flustered, Masato! He he" Toma laughed as she wrapped her arms around him. "You're really warm, Toma. It feels nice…" The two awkwardly hugged for a few minutes more. Toma then got up. "What now?" She pulled him towards the well. "Let's make a wish." She pulled out a couple of coins. Toma gave him one in one hand and held the other. "On three…One…Two…Three!" They both flipped their coins in the water. That's when IT happened. Someone holding him back and someone pulling her away. "Who are- **WHAT ARE YOU DOING**-"Masato's eyesight began to fade away, only the screams of his girlfriend could be heard._

**Flashback End**

Masato began to panic. "Someone knocked me out and took Toma, I swear." Mayumi pushed him against the wall. "You expect me to believe that _**BULLSHIT!?**_ Who in their right minds would want to take **MY** cousin!?" Mayumi punched the wall near Masato, leaving a large dent behind. Masato gulped. _Good thing that wasn't my head_, he thought. Tsuji looked from worried than Mayumi. "I told Naru-sensei he said he's handling it. He also called your grandma, Mayumi." Mayumi's face changed instantly. "I have to get out of here, before **SHE** comes." Mayumi ran towards central town, her friends, concerned, followed her. Mayumi was in the center of the heavy populated area. Helicopters could be heard coming down. "**HELLO COMMOERS! PLEASE GET OUT OF MY WAY!**" A copter door slid open, revealing an old woman in her late 60's in a dark purple kimono. The first copter landed and the old woman just hopped off. "Mayumi how's my favorite granddaughter?" Masato stepped back cautiously. The way Toma described her grandmother did **not** fit what he was seeing. A kind old woman stood before him. "You must be Masato…_Where is Toma_?" Her voice went from full of sugar to lacing with venom. He tried to back up, only to find a large man in black glaring at him through black sunglasses. Mayumi face palmed as her grandmother dragged Masato onto the helicopter. Tsuji watched as the copter flew into the air and above the clouds.

**Part 1: FINISHED**

**Bryant: Well damn, what da fluff was that?**

**Tomoko: It's called fan fiction, Bryant. Get with the times *scoffs***

**FB: So it's finally updated…**

**Mikan: How come I'm barely in this FanFic!?**

**Natsume: Polka, Shut up before you give her ideas...**


	9. In Which It's A FILLER

**Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice does not belong to me**

**IN WHICH IT'S A FILLER**

**Chapter 8.5: Gender-bend**

Mayumi ran towards the machine and kicked it with no mercy. The machine began bleeding oil and its buttons had already shattered into millions of pieces from the first impact of Mayumi's blow. Hotaru walked into her room to find the intruder destroy her upgraded _Reverse Rainbow_ **(See Chapter 4 of PUMJ)**. "Wait!" It was too late the machine had already exploded and released the familiar purple fog into the air.

Mikan and Natsume opened their eyes and noticed something…_odd_. Like the fact that Mikan was **WAY** taller than Natsume. _Well does my chest feel heavy?_ Natsume thought as he felt his…_**BOOBS**_? "Natsume!" Mikan's deep voice screamed as Natsume began to foam in her mouth. Mikan picked up his- _girlfriend_? _That sounds so weird_, Mikan gushed.

Masato, Now Masako, sighed. Her umm…_boyfriend's_ head was in her chest. "MmmmmmmmmMMM!" Toma screamed. Or muffled. Toma just couldn't seem to pull his head out. Tsuji looked the same, except he had muscles and such. "Wow guys keep your hands off of each other before something bad happens." Tsuji smirked as he pulled on Toma out of Masako's chest. "Oh my Gah! I CAN BREATH! Thanks Tsuji I owe you one…"

Fuji threw his shirt at the rampaging fangirl army. They quickly tore it up and increased their speed. _Holy shit what do I do to stop them?_ Fuji asked himself as he turned the corner. **BAM**! He landed on top of the female class president. _I got it!_ He thought as he pulled Yuu-'ko' up. "Sorry girls. Bui only go girl nerdy chicks with glasses." He finished the sentence by giving the prez a quick kiss on the lips. Prez's face started to flush immediately as Fuji carried her off in the sunset.

Ruka was running for dear life. Some guy who she barely knew was chasing her. "**RUKA~ .YOU**." Ruka called on her large eagle as she flew away. Good thing its over, Ruka thought. "**RUKA~ Come back, MY LOVE!"** The boy screamed. He had an air glider and was coming quite close to her. She noticed that he was quite handsome. Dark brown eyes and raven hair. He actually looks familiar… **SQUAWK! SQUAWK!** The boy jumped on the eagle's back. The combined weight of the teens caused them to decline in altitude. "**AAAAAAAAAAH! RUKA I Don't WANT TO DIE" **The boy hugged the blonde girl tightly as they fell. They two landed on Piyo's head. "Pii~" Went the giant baby chick.

Hotaru paced back and forth in his lab. He was thinking on all the ways he would be fined for any '_incidents_'. "Why did you destroy my machine, Masumi?" "It's evil. Why didn't your get rid of it?" Hotaru tsked. "Silly girl. It's all about _profit,_ Masumi. I don't care what you think. Money is all I need."

Toma was upset. "Why did I get _**SHORTER**_!? Masako I can't kiss you…" He was a foot shorter than her. "I can bend down if you want." Toma stopped her from doing so. "I want to keep the little piece of pride I have left, Masa…" he murmured lowly.

Fujimoto and Yuu (ko) ran away from another batch of crazy fan girls. "Why do they keep doing that!?" Yuuko screamed as the entered the photo booth. "I can't help it; _everybody loves me~_" Fujimoto shrugged as he put money into the machine. He gave her a cheesy grin as the flash continued to repeat itself.

Natsume woke up with a minor headache. "What happened?" Mikan and Toma smiled at him. "You realized you had boobs and passed out. Natsume, you make such a beautiful girl." Mikan grinned as Natsume chucked a pillow at him.

Ruka ran to Masako. "MASAKO! THERE SOME PERV TRYING TO-" _Is Masako __**HUGGING**__ that weirdo_? Ruka thought. "Ruka. It's all right. He only wanted to get to know you better." The boy shifted his gaze. "Uh…sorry about all that. It's just…You're amazing and I'm so normal." "What's your name anyways?" The boy scratched the back of his head, understanding why she was so freaked out. "That's right…I didn't tell you my name. I'm Ai Hoshigaku, Masumi's 'brother'." Ruka grinded her teeth with increasing anger. "I'm not giving you a chance Ai-kun. You're related to **TOMA**. I'm **NOT** taking any chances with **YOUR family**." Masako frowned. "What's wrong with Toma, Ruka?" Ruka scoffed and flipped her hair. "Don't get me started. His hair, personality and _**SO MUCH MORE…**_"

**THE FILLER IS DONE. NEXT CHAPTER COMING IN NEW YEAR. WHAT UP?**


End file.
